


How I Fucked My Friend The Neighbor Next Door

by ThePenguin2222



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, next door neighbor, online chatting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePenguin2222/pseuds/ThePenguin2222
Summary: The adventure of how Mat met his boy friend and good friend Sylvester
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	How I Fucked My Friend The Neighbor Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets enough attention I’ll make another chapter so suggest things in the comments that you would like to see if you liked this

The day started out as normal, Mat woke up, turned off his first alarm and went back to bed. It was just too early to start the day. He repeated this a couple of times before he realized he would be late for work if he didn’t get up, so he got up, took a shower and put on his work clothes. After going downstairs he fed his dog and went to make his eggs. While making his eggs he stared out the window and admired the view that he was seeing. It was the beautiful yard and a couple of his neighbors' homes, the other homes were nicer looking than his house did but it didn’t matter to him. At least his neighbors were nice to him, one of the more elderly neighbors would bake cookies sometimes while he mowed their yard and he would get some along with the money. Sadly they had been planning to move but they had been living in the north for too long and they wanted a warmer climate. After they had moved their house had been vacant for over a month at this point. He had seen so many groups of people looking at the house but none had taken it at this point. But one person had taken a little interest in it, he had looked maybe late 20’s early 30’s. While Mat had been thinking his eggs had burned and he noticed the smell. “Oh well, guess I’m getting breakfast on the way” he said as he threw the eggs away hurrying out of the house at this point. He had gotten on the Highway after 5 minutes of driving but the highway had been really clogged at this point, Mat considered calling in sick since he hadn’t used any sick days this year and it was already april. After a little bit of thought he took his phone out of his pocket and called in sick while doing his best sick impression and took the next exit off. He took back roads back to his house and parked in his garage while his dog excitedly scratched at the door waiting for him to get back in. He hated his job anyway so a day off might do him some good. He started it off chatting with some of his online friends on Discord, He found out that one of his friends was moving for a better job, Mat asked where but Sylvester wouldn’t budge or say anything about where he was moving. Even though they never shared where they live, Mat half-expected his friend to tell him now, after all they had never seen each other. After chatting with friends he decided to make lunch and take a nap which would hopefully restore some of his energy in the long run. Laying down for his nap almost immediately he went to sleep. He must have been really tired. When he woke up he realized that he had been sleeping for 3 hours at that point at this prospect he shot out of bed. Had he really been sleeping that long? As he looked out his window thought the sun hadn’t gone down just yet. He made his way back downstairs to his computer and realized the Discord call was still running and Sylvester was still on the call as well. “Yeah I think this is the house I'm going to take” he said as if talking to a realtor outside of the house he was choosing, “Ok just come with me and sign a couple of papers and it’s yours”. That when he noticed the For Sale sign for the house next door was taken away. Meh it was just a coincidence he thought as he saw the realtor walked away with that guy that had been interested in the house. Mat sat down and said hi into his microphone, the guy in the driveway jumped as if startled by a sudden noise. The man had taken his phone out of his pocket and looked like he was doing something and suddenly Sylvester left the voice call. That was definitely a coincidence right?  
\----[Time(1 Week)Skip]----  
“Hey neighbor” Mat said after his new neighbor had opened his door “I came to bring you some cookies to welcome you to the neighborhood”. “Well thanks” He said as he went to close his door, but Mat stopped him and said “Hey I didn’t get your name, My name is Mat”. He paused for a second “ My name is Sylvester” he said before closing the door. That night Sylvester got on the call and said “I had the strangest thing happen to me, My new neighbors name is Mat isn’t that funny”. “Um, did he give you anything Sil?” Mat said, “Yeah he gave me some Cookies, Why?”.”You have to be kidding me Sil that me, You're that new guy that moved in right next to me”, “I’m coming over Sil, right now” Mat said as he trekked out of the house and knocked on Sylvesters door. “Heh you weren’t kidding Mat, um it’s kinda dirty right now and I’ve got boxes everywhere.”, “ I’ll help you clean up then come on, put the call on Speaker”. While Mat and Sylvester were cleaning the rest of the people on the call were starting to play some games. The group always thought Mat liked Sil because they always had the late night calls. In reality it was really Sil who liked Mat. The group let them do what they wanted while they cleaned up the house. Slyvester went over to the computer and defened his discord “um Mat there’s something I want to tell you …. I really like you”, Mat just looked over at him not sure what he said since he had his headphones in at the moment. “Hmm I didn’t quite hear you” Mat said after pulling his headphones off his head. “Oh nothing, don't worry about it” Sylvester said as he turned away from Mat too embarrassed to look at Mat for any longer than necessary. Mat placed his hand on Sylvesters shoulder, Which he in turn jumped at, “I like you too Sil” Mat whispered in his ear. Then Mat undefened the Discord and said “we decided we’re done with cleaning but we’re both a little tired, talk tomorrow” then he left the call. “Hey Sil wanna get dinner then?” all Sylvester did was nod and got his coat and shoes. He rode in Mat’s car so that they didn’t waste gas, Mat took them to his favorite diner in the area. “Hey Sil you’ve been a little quiet you ok there?” He said as he pat Sylvester on the shoulder, which Sylvester responded to in a shiver he was getting cold so Mat decided to offer his coat to him. Sylvester had taken this with gratitude, Afterall it smelled like Mat’s body wash which was kinda growing on him.  
\----[Time(3 Months)Skip]----  
“Sil I’m heading to the store, do you need anything?” Mat asked as he was leaving, to which Sylvester replied with “Yeah get some Milk and a couple of eggs and maybe a couple of those deli meats that I liked.” After being friends for so long they had basically hit it off almost right off the bat, this made their relationship that much better. After 3 months of dating, Sylvester moved into Mat’s house and they rented out the other house to renters to help pay it off, Mat had also became a house “Husband” since Sylvester’s job had easily met the bills. Also Mat did all of the running and made, and kept the garden he had made since he had the time. Although they had slept in different bedrooms at first they now slept together at night, which was when Sylvester complained about his day and Mat pulled up the nightly Discord call. All of the friends they had were not surprised by the fact that “The Master ship had sailed” It was kinda funny at first but when the two got lovey dovey on the call they all got a little annoyed. Overall the group loved seeing updates of the multiple plants that they all named.  
\----[Time(9 Months)Skip]----  
“Awwww Matty you remembered our anniversary thanks” Sylvester said as he gave Mat a quick kiss, “I’ll have your present in the bedroom in 20 minutes though” Sylvester said as he left him on the couch. Mat took his phone out of his pocket to kill the time, he decided to look through his photos he decided today he would look into his “Hidden” photos. He might have a couple of cheeky photos sent by Sil while he was working in his office, one of his favorites was of Sil with that one Bad Dragon Egg plug that looked especially good on him. He might have gotten a little distracted with the photos cause Sil covered his eyes and said “guess who”. As Mat was led to the bedroom he thought about how Sylvester must have looked since he hadn’t gotten a good look, but that all changed when he was pushed towards the bed. He turned around and saw Sylvester with his small frame with a grey skirt with a white button up with a cute tie. Mat’s jaw dropped with how sexy his boyfriend had looked in that outfit when Mat stalked towards him though any doubts that he had about his outfit melted away. Mat Picked him up by the hips and plopped him on the bed face down and pulled up the skirt to reveal a nice blue and white striped soft panties which only aroused Mat more as he pulled them down revealing the nice pink ring of Sylvesters asshole hugging that butt plug he liked so much. With a wet pop the plug came out, Sylvester whined with the sudden loss of his toy before he heard the cap of the lube pop open. Soon Sil’s asshole was filled with two of Mat’s fingers going in and out at a slow rate teasing him even more, Mat then started on a third finger to wide his ass enough to accommodate his thick cock. “You ready Sil?” Mat asked, Sylvester only nodded as his throat was already dry from the awfully slow tease Mat was. Mat stripped his clothes and lubed his cock up getting it lined up with Sil’s tight pink ass, Mat slowly slid in and when he bottomed out he waited for Sil to adjust to the feeling of fullness then slowly increasing the speed with each quicker brush against Sil’s prostate gaining him a small moan, “AHh, go faster you Nhhh tease”. Mat still wanted to tease Sil but he went faster and faster starting to ruthlessly pound his ass until all you could hear was moans and the sound of skin slapping skin as Mat bottomed out each time. “I’m gonna cum” Mat groaned as he bottomed out for the last time, as he came in Sil’s ass he jerked him off to finish as well, shooting thick ropes of cum all over the sheets. Afterwards they just layed on the bed and waited to get a little strength back “We should really clean up” Sil said a little breathily “Yeah wanna take a shower and finish up with round two?” Mat asked as he slid out of Sil. “You know you take a shower to get clean right doesn’t that defeat the point?” Sylvester retorted back.


End file.
